falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marx Mansion
In the wake of the Great War, society was turned on its head. As the years progressed, some survivors did what they could do to preserve society as they knew it, while others became debased in the face of the brave new world that they found themselves living in. The Marx family was one such group that devolved into savagery and disregard for their fellow man. The family came into prominence around the turn of the 21st century, with members getting active in local New York and national politics. Unlike many such political dynastic families, the Marx family was not born with silver spoons in their mouths. Instead, they rose into prominence thanks to connections with illegal enterprises in their native south Brooklyn. Going semi-legitimate, they were able to parlay the power and profits from illegal drug and gun sales into political office. The Great War changed all of that. As the survivors of the nuclear holocaust began emerging from their hiding places, the surviving members of the family suddenly found all of their political posturing and maneuvering had been for nothing. All of the prestige and status that they had worked to cultivate had gone up in smoke with the rest of the country. Determined to rebuild what they once had, those that remained began consolidating power in south Brooklyn, along Jamaica Bay. Afforded fallout bunkers and other safeguards to keep themselves and their effects safe, the Marx family had an innate advantage over those who were also attempting to rebuild their lives and society. As such, they were able to achieve their goal, bringing groups of survivors under their sway. By the turn of the 22nd Century, the Marx family had carved out a niche for themselves. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, as the saying goes, and the Marx family was not able to avoid going down the oath that the adage attests to. In fact, because of their family legacy of involvement in illegal activities, those in power took to abusing it that much faster. In their small fiefdom, their word was law and those that challenged it were summarily punished without any regard to the notion of human dignity. The powers that be used intimidation to keep those in their small area of influence under control, and freely meted out harsh punishments, including rape, being sold into slavery, and execution. As the years went on and the 23rd Century slowly crept closer, the winds of change began blowing and locals secretly began plotting to overthrow the Marx family. Secretly arming themselves and hiring mercenaries, the family was ousted from power in 2279. The patriarch of the family at the time, Tyrone Marx, was killed, as was his wife and two of his three children. The one child who survived, Darryl, was secreted away by men loyal to the family into a safe house that was built on Canarsie Pol, a 300-acre island south of Canarsie in Jamaica Bay. Raised by the loyalists that saved his life, Darryl was nursed on hatred towards the small community to the north that rose up and ousted his family from power. In turn, he passed that hate on to his daughter, Aliyah, who in turn passed it on to her son, the current patriarch of the Marx family, Jeffery. With considerable funds and political capital still available to him, Jeffery terrorizes the people of south Brooklyn, looking to both get revenge for his family fortunes and to return to power. From the small island estate he regularly hires mercenaries to terrorize the local populace. Though assaults are most common, the Marx family patriarch has taken up a new sport to pass the time- kidnapping victims, letting them loose on his island, and hunting them down for sport. Category:Places Category:New York